This invention relates generally to a floating portable pump of the type capable of being used in remote and relatively inaccessive locations and with a minimum of water depth. More particularly, the pump in accordance with the invention is particularly adapted for use in fire-fighting applications.
Floating pumps are known. Typical of such pumps are the floating pumps disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,647; 3,273,507; 3,400,664; and 3,470,822.
Fires occur at locations that are not within reach of pumpers or large portable firefighting equipment. For example, they occur in the woods, in remote mountain cabins, on board cabin cruisers or in the middle of a marina. Moreover, often a fire occurs at a location where there is only a small depth of water available to the fire fighter.
It is the general object of the invention to provide a floating portable pump which is capable of pumping a sufficient volume of water for putting out a remotely located fire from a water supply having a minimum depth.
In accordance with the general object of the invention the floating portable pump of the invention is constructed with a minimum of weight so that it can be easily handled by just one person. There is provided an unsinkable float that is foam filled and has a high strength so that it can withstand long term wear and tear. Moreover, the float is compact and is provided with dual carrying handles and a splash suspension collar to protect the engine in rough water. Further, the floating portable pump of the invention is constructed so that it can be stored easily and vertically in various locations including a fire truck compartment.
In accordance with another feature of the invention there is provided a pressure governing system for automatic engine speed control and an electrically operated overspeed control whereby the pump is brought back down to idle speed in the event that the pump speed increases as a result of a clogging of the inlet screen or cavitation of the pump.
In accordance with other features of the invention the construction is such that no suction hose is required and there is provided an automatic prime valve means for immediately removing any entrapped air so as to ensure instant and complete priming.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the pump is mounted on independent shock mounts so that the vibration from the engine will not in any way loosen the mounting of the pump and engine or damage the float itself. Moreover, this design involves a totally rubber suspension made of inexpensive parts.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of fins on the exhaust pipe casting to help cool the exhaust and the provision of splash plates on the engine to help cool the exhaust and protect the plastic float from high exhaust temperatures.